Anastasia Scarlet
Anastasia Scarlet, also known as the Red Queen and later the White Queen, is a main character on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. She is portrayed by Emma Rigby. Biography 'Background' After escaping her life and going with her boyfriend Will from the Enchanted Forest to Wonderland, she finds that they are still in poverty, they are just in another realm. One night, she and Will go to a royal ball, where Anastasia observes all the royals and nobles around her. She meets the Red King, but Will is caught stealing food and the two are recognized as being peasants, before being thrown out. Anastasia and Will later plan on stealing the crown jewels from the Red King's castle. She manages to sneak in, but before she can take the crown jewels with her, she is confronted by the Red King. However, instead of having her punished, he offers her hand in marriage. Realizing all the power and status she would have, Anastasia accepts his offer. Whilst preparing for her wedding, she befriends a visitor from another kingdom, the Queen of Hearts, who offers to teach Anastasia a touch of magic, who declines her offer respectfully, stating that keeping secrets is not the best way to begin a marriage. That evening, Anastasia is confronted by Will, who tells her to meet him at the wagon the next morning - which is Anastasia's wedding day - and they can forget that this ever happened. Tempted by the chance to rekindle her relationship with Will, Anastasia almost leaves until she is confronted by the Queen of Hearts, who tells her that she is making a huge mistake. She then shows Anastasia the wagon through an enchanted mirror, which reveals that Will is not there. Devastated, Anastasia finds comfort from her new friend, who says that Will probably just wanted to ruin Anastasia's wedding day. Anastasia asks the Queen of Hearts if she will teach her to be a proper queen, to which the Queen of Hearts replies that she will teach Anastasia everything she needs to know. Some time after Anastasia marries the Red King and becomes the Red Queen, she learns magic from the Queen of Hearts. However, Anastasia is not very good at conjuring or using it. She reveals that she is worried that if the Red King catches her being taught magic, he will disapprove, to which the Queen of Hearts manages to get Anastasia to forward her emotions and convert them into magic. Using this, Anastasia manages to control flames, much to her excitement. The Queen of Hearts tells Anastasia that she has a feeling that they won't have to worry about the Red King anymore, to which Anastasia smiles. ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland The Red Queen forms an uneasy alliance with Jafar, and they plan to obtain all three genies, so that they can change the laws of magic. Jafar is very condescending towards Anastasia, which she loathes and manages to heighten Jafar's respect for her. Although she seems to have become completely evil, she shows signs of her former self, and even finds a cure when Jafar turns Will into stone. When the alliance between Anastasia and Jafar disintegrates, Anastasia flees her palace as it is attacked and taken over by Jafar, who sends a sentient storm to track her down and kill her. She and Will meet again, and Anastasia explains that she wanted to change the laws of magic so that she could change the past, in the sense that she wanted to change her decision of leaving Will for a crown. Will refuses to forgive her, before the storm attacks. Anastasia manages to deflect the storm's attacks, but the lightning hits Will instead, and through a series of magical complicated loopholes and wishes, Will takes Cyrus' place as a genie, and Cyrus becomes human. While looking for Will, she - along with Alice and Cyrus - come across an extremely poor village. However, this village is shooting off fireworks and celebrating with beers, leading them to conclude that someone must have wished for this. They search the village, and Anastasia finds Will's bottle in Elizabeth's home, in which Elizabeth is found dead. She becomes Will's master, but when given the option to flee or fight Jafar, Anastasia decides to stay and fight for Wonderland, wanting to become the right type of queen. Anastasia and Will are tracked down by the Jabberwocky, who fights and defeats Anastasia before taking them both to Jafar. The two become prisoners, and the Jabberwocky mentally tortures Anastasia and convinces her to make her three wishes, therefore making Will without a master, and making Jafar able to cast the spell which will allow him to change the laws of magic. However, the spell is with a fault, as Will does not have a heart. Jafar manages to locate his heart and puts it back inside Will. In order to make sure it works, Jafar then kills Anastasia in front of Will, who becomes griefstricken. When Jafar becomes all-powerful and able to change the laws of magic at last, he resurrects Anastasia and makes her fall in love with him until Will kisses her, breaking the spell Jafar had over her. Anastasia helps Alice escape and Jafar is defeated. However, Anastasia again and Will mourns her a second time, until Alice arrives with magic water from Nyx. They pour the water into Anastasia's mouth, which revives her. Now finally reunited as a couple, Will and Anastasia attend Alice and Cyrus' wedding, before returning to Wonderland where they eventually get married, and rule as the White King and the White Queen. Magical Abilities *'Witchcraft: The ability to cast spells or curses. She is taught by Cora. **Pyrokinesis: The ability to conjure and control fire. **Magical Immobilization: The ability to magically immobilize something or someone. **Telekinesis: The ability to control the movement of objects or people. **Transformation: The ability to magically transform an object into a different one. **Chlorokinesis: The ability to magically control plants. Trivia *Anastasia is based on the Red Queen and the White Queen from the story Through the Looking-Glass. **She also loosely alludes to one of the stepsisters from the fairytale Cinderella. *She is the second known person to die twice, the first being Daniel Colter and the third being Killian Jones. Behind the Scenes *Anastasia is one of the two main antagonists of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Appearances *'''W, E01: "Down the Rabbit Hole" *'W, E02:' "Trust Me" *'W, E03:' "Forget Me Not" *'W, E04:' "The Serpent" *'W, E05:' "Heart of Stone" *'W, E06:' "Who's Alice?" *'W, E07:' "Bad Blood" *'W, E08:' "Home" *'W, E09:' "Nothing to Fear" *'W, E10:' "Dirty Little Secrets" *'W, E11:' "Heart of the Matter" *'W, E12:' "To Catch a Thief" (corpse) *'W, E13:' "And They Lived..." Category:Characters Category:Enchanted Forest characters Category:Wonderland characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland characters Category:Royalty Category:Sorceresses Category:Resurrected characters Category:True Love's Kiss Category:Characters of the Month Category:Through the Looking-Glass Category:Cinderella Category:Seasonal Antagonists